


With Great Hair and a Pretty Mouth

by CS_WhiteWolf



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-09
Updated: 2006-09-09
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1549394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CS_WhiteWolf/pseuds/CS_WhiteWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House makes some snarky insinuations. Chase snarks back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Great Hair and a Pretty Mouth

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [С хорошими волосами и прелестным ротиком](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542434) by [krasnoe_solnishko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko)



> Originally posted to [[LiveJournal](http://cs-whitewolf.livejournal.com/88536.html)] Sept 2006.

“ **J** ust because you’ve got yourself a pretty mouth, doesn’t mean you’re ready to handle my marker.” House snarked, snatching the black marker from an affronted looking Chase before turning to face the whiteboard dismissively.

Chase pursed his lips at House’s back, knowing he was expected to huff at the comment and slink off back to his seat, as was his norm whenever House remarked on his looks or just generally downgraded him in front of his colleagues. He could almost feel the moment that Cameron and Foreman took their eyes off of him, easily putting both him and House’s comment from their minds as they turned their thoughts to the symptoms being scrawled across the board. 

“You’d be surprised at just how well I could handle your marker, House.” Chase sniped somewhat flippantly as he stepped round the table and took a seat at the end of it, an innocently smug look coming over his face as Cameron choked into the mug of coffee she’d been sipping and Foreman stared at him with something akin to horror.

Chase barely noticed either of them however, his eyes riveted on House as they were, waiting for the Diagnostician to fire round with some sarcastic rebuke or other that would leave him speechless, humiliated or possibly some mixture of the two. He cringed inwardly at the thought, watching almost in slow motion as House stilled in his writing, his shoulders straightening as he cocked his head to the side as if processing Chase’s words and his audacity to actually utter them.

Pivoting smartly on his good leg, House fixed an intense look upon his employee, staring at Chase in a long moment of drawn out silence as he waited for Chase to squirm and look away, perhaps mutter an apology or something equally as pathetic, for surely the little wombat wasn’t growing a backbone?

Chase did neither of these things however, meeting House’s gaze look-for-look with a self-satisfied little smirk upon his lips. He watched as House’s own lips twitched for just a moment, threatening to tilt his mouth into a real and genuine smile- the promise of this alone enough to get even Foreman looking worriedly between the two of them.

“Oh bravo,” House began, turning any hints of a smile into the sneer he directed towards Chase. “And here I thought you Brits were too stiff-collared to use innuendo.”

“Yeah who knew?” Chase dipped his head in a single nod, “Good thing I’m not Australian though. I hear they act on innuendo.” The words, though laced with sarcasm, did nothing to disguise the proposition in his eyes.

House grinned at him lecherously. “Oh that is a pity.” House agreed, allowing his eyes to roam provocatively over Chase before turning back to the whiteboard once more. “Should you happen to find any dashing Australians around, with good hair and pretty mouths, be sure to send them my way.”

Chase grinned at House’s back, lifting his pen to his mouth and catching the end between his teeth for a moment. He spared a look over at his colleagues, shrugging casually at the cautiously curious looks they shot in his direction.

“You’re in luck, House.” Chase remarked, slanting his gaze back to House. “I just happen to know a dashing Australian- with good hair- who may just be interested in making your acquaintance.”

“Does he have a pretty mouth?” House asked without turning.

“You’ll have to tell me, I couldn’t possibly comment.”

House turned his head, cocking a sliver of a smile at Chase that made the young doctor sit a little straighter, his heartbeat speeding at the dark promise in House’s eyes.

“Oh you’re on.” House leered, dropping all pretence at subtlety and insinuation.

Chase merely grinned a little wider about his pen, ignoring the creep of colour he could feel tingeing his cheeks. Cameron and Foreman looked varying expressions of traumatized at the implications of their words, but Chase found himself dismissing them just as easily as they did him. Besides, he had more pressing matters to turn his thoughts to now, like just where on earth in this hospital he could get away with showing House just how pretty his mouth could be.

 - - -

 **Fin**.

 - - -


End file.
